


Encounter

by dancey94



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>originally posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9912531/1/Encounter<br/>it's my fic; i just wanted it to be also here since i'm posting other stuff here on the Archive and i enjoy this site</p></blockquote>





	Encounter

Will finally found proper clothes and as he was waiting impatiently, he decided to drink some whisky. At last, he heard knocking on the door. He knew exactly who was standing behind them and why. He didn’t even have to use his empathy powers. He tidied his hair nervously but tried to look relaxed as he opended the door.   
  
"Hello, Will"  
  
Hannibal looked at Will carefully, checked out his clothes and smiled. Will breathed with relief and invited Hannibal inside.  
  
"Hungry?” Will asked shyly and a beautiful smile appeared on his face.  
  
"Will… You don’t have to pretend that we don’t know why I am here.”  
  
Will blushed and looked at the floor. Hannibal’s smile was getting larger and larger. He approached Will and they were now standing so close that they could feel the other one breathe. Will closed his eyes for a moment. As he was opening them, he raised his head towards Hannibal. They were looking at each other’s lips.  
  
Finally, Hannibal put his hand on Will’s cheek. Will hold his breath and when their lips touched his heart lost its count. He moved back for a second to catch a breath but their foreheads were still touching. Hannibal was patient. He knew Will hadn’t figured out their situation yet so he wanted to give him time to adjust. He smiled understandingly and stroked Will’s head.  
  
When Will finally filled his lungs with enough air, he started kissing Hannibal passionately. Their hands were stroking each other’s hair. When Hannibal sensed that Will is losing his breath again he grabbed his hand, looked at him and led him towards the stairs.  
  
Hannibal had never been in Will’s bedroom before or even upstairs. He was very excited about discovering a new teritory. He had sparks in his eyes.  
  
When they got upstairs, Hannibal explored the new place with his eyes, still holding Will’s hand. He squeezed it when he saw open door to the bedroom. Hannibal turned his head towards Will who was struggling with his own thoughts. Hannibal was still smiling when he let go of Will’s hand and grabbed him by his waist instead, leading him into the room.  
  
They were standing next to the bed which Hannibal watched closely as if he was trying to estimate its measurements. He approached Will whose embarressment could be sensed from miles away. Hannibal started lauighing very loudly and Will looked at him completely surprised as he couldn’t quess what was going on. All his other emotions went away, which Hannibal took advantage of by kissing Will.  
  
He started to unbutton Will’s shirt. Will wanted to do the same with Hannibal’s but the doctor wouldn’t let him. He didn’t want to be robbed of his precious clothes. Instead, he dropped Will’s shirt and started to unbuckle his belt. But Will pushed him away reluctantly and knelt on the bed with his face turned towards Hannibal.  
  
Their eyes were sparking as if they were quarreling. Hannibal loosened his tie. He was surprised by his own submissiveness. Will was glad and robbed him of his patterned tie completely. Hannibal slowly took off his jacket as well and started to fold it in mid-air. Then, he saw the look on Will’s face which expressed more than the words can.  
  
Will grabbed Hannibal’s hand and threw the jacket away looking deeply in the doctor's eyes the whole time. Hannibal looked at the jacket, closed his eyes, took a deep breath and knelt in front of Will. He got rid of Will’s belt quickly and then lowered the boy's trousers just enough to see his gray underwear. Then, he laid Will on the bed and pulled off his pants.  
  
Hannibal unbuttoned his cuffes and rolled up his sleeves. Will was lying still, waiting for what was to come. Hannibal leaned over Will and kissed his forehead as he pulled off his underwear. Will was embarressed and tried to avert the doctor's gaze but Hannibal didn’t care about that.  
  
He touched Will’s waist and moved his fingers gently upon Will’s bare skin. Then there was the inevitable.  
  
Hannibal bent over Will’s hard genitals and as he looked him in the eyes Hannibal started to kiss it. Will couldn’t take it any longer. He leaned backwards and threw his hair back, gasping for air. Hannibal was done with being subtle and started to suck and lick Will’s cock passionately. They were both panting and they both knew what was about to happen in a moment.  
  
Hannibal stopped what he was doing and moved back a little, but enough to reach Will. Seconds later he could feel Will’s semen on his hand. Hannibal was watching Will with wild fascination as the boy was experiencing (probably the most intense in his life) orgasm. Will was lost in his thoughts and felt like a blank piece of paper – careless, light, as if nothing else existed. Just them lying in his bedroom in his house.  
  
Hannibal was observing Will’s elation but he wanted to experience it himself (not that the previous activity wasn’t pleasant). He lowered his pants just enough to reveal his impatient manhood. In the meantime Will recovered and was ready to fulfil Hannibal’s wishes.  
  
Hannibal pulled Will by his calves and laid him on his front. Then, he grabbed the boy's waist and exposed his well-shaped buttocks. Hannibal put some lube he had brought on his cock. He came prepared.  
  
Just before he was about to act he put his hand still covered in Will's semen against the boy's lips.  
  
”Taste youself” Hannibal whispered in Will’s ear.  
  
Will licked Hannibal’s hand reluctantly and at that very moment he felt a thrust. Hannibal was genuinely trying to be gentle so that their first time was as painless as it can get but it was obvious that there would be a couple of tears even. Though, Will seemed to take it bravely. He clenched his teeth on Hannibal’s hand which made the doctor furious and excited. Hannibal thrust in Will again and again. Will wanted to scream and writhe in pain but it was so pleasant he didn’t want it to stop. It lasted for a few minutes until the long-awaited moment. Hannibal came on Will’s back and dipped his finger in his own semen. He wanted Will to taste him, too. Then, they lay on the bed still gasping for air and looking in each other’s eyes.  
  
”We should take a shower, don’t you think?” Hannibal asked smiling at Will and stroking his hair.  
  
Will nodded but seemed rather worried. He sat at the edge of the bed and picked up his shirt. Having seen that, Hannibal sat behind Will and put his legs close to Will’s. He grabbed the boy's hand and threw the shirt on the floor.  
  
”You don’t need it” he whispered kissing Will’s neck.  
  
Will felt extremely confused and exposed. But he wanted to end up with Hannibal in the shower so that he could finally rob the doctor of his clothes. Will stood up grabbing Hannibal’s hand and led them to the bathroom. Hannibal was staring at Will’s ass the for whole way there.  
  
”Here, a clean towel” Will offered then approached Hannibal and touched the psychiatrist's collar.  
  
Hannibal let him unbutton the first two buttons and then put his own hands onto Will's. Will looked at him inquiringly and didn’t hasitate even for a second. Hannibal smiled.  
  
”That was your plan all along, wasn’t it? To seduce me, take off my clothes. And then what? Abandon me or take in like one of your strays?”  
  
After that last question Will felt a stab in his heart.  
  
”It’s not fair of you to say that” Will freed his hands of Hannibal’s grip.  
  
”Will… You know there will be no happy ending. You knew that from the start.”  
  
Hannibal was searching for Will’s eyes. He touched his cheek trying to fix his mistake. Will burst.  
  
”Don’t you think that you’re the one who took advantage of me? And what’s with the sudden subtlety? You take me here and now or you can get out!”  
  
Hannibal didn’t know what to think about it. Will was clearly upset and enraged but could it be just teasing? Anyway, he wasn’t going to ruin his chance and immediately started to unbutton his shirt. Will pulled off Hannibal’s pants and now he felt that they were equal. His embarrassment went away.  
  
They stepped it the shower and Will turned on the tap releasing a stream of almost hot water. The cubicle fogged up. At first they simply enjoyed this moment in silence. It was a completely new experience for both of them. But Will wanted to take advantage of the situation.  
  
He felt he had a bit of power over Hannibal now. They were standing opposite each other and the water was flowing down their sweaty and tanned bodies. Will was staring at Hannibal’s chest and thought he figured the doctor out. Under a thick layer of hair there was a scar which Hannibal was trying so hard to hide. And that scar was probably a part of a story he didn’t want to be revealed.  
  
Will’s gaze was persistent and understanding. He wanted Hannibal to trust him and to know that he was always there for him. Will hugged Hannibal and started to kiss his neck. Hannibal threw his head back, gripped Will’s hair and then lowered his head to see Will kissing his body lower and lower.  
  
Will was touching Hannibal’s chest hair and brushing it with his lips. Hannibal wanted to be taken care of although he was the dominant type. But with Will he felt safe and protected. Will didn’t want him to pretend, he wanted the doctor to simply be himself. Hannibal wanted to manipulate people but he set strick boundries with Will. He knew the difference between friendship, sex and work. But now he was losing himself in Will’s kisses.  
  
Will started to lick and bite gently Hannibal’s nipples. Hannibal felt strong flow of blood in his organism and suddenly moved back and leant over the cold tiles in the cubicle. Will approached him and noticed his hard member. Hannibal grabbed Will’s hand and put it onto his cock. He started to move it slowly up and down, establishing a rhythm. He let go of Will’s hand after a moment as the boy already learnt what to do.  
  
It lasted for a moment and then Will knelt in front of Hannibal looking him straight in the eyes. He released Hannibal’s cock from his hand and put it in his mouth instead, performing the same movements but with his tongue this time. It was a salvation for Hannibal, who spread his legs a little wider. Will put his hands on Hannibal’s ass and squeezed it.  
  
A few minutes later Will’s face covered with semen. He licked the rest of Hannibal’s genitals and stood up. Hannibal was in heaven but returned quite fast and started to kiss Will. Then they grabbed sponges and started to wash each other. But when they went out of the cubicle, the magic was over.  
  
They dried themselves and got dressed – Hannibal in the bathroom where his clothes were still lying on the floor and Will went to the bedroom. Hannibal joined him seconds later and picked up his crumpled jacket and tie. Will sat on the bed hiding his face in his hands. Hannibal came closer to him and kissed him on the cheek with sadness in his eyes.  
  
”I know the way to the door” he whispered.  
  
Will felt he was close to tears but wouldn’t let the doctor see.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9912531/1/Encounter  
> it's my fic; i just wanted it to be also here since i'm posting other stuff here on the Archive and i enjoy this site


End file.
